Healthy Eating
by TTBear
Summary: Part of my Angelic Smiles universe. Arthur prefers sweets and can eat his food without any help. Also, fuck fairies. Italy gains an important item while Kiku is a fanboy. Angelic Pair. R/R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Part of my Angelic Smiles universe. Related to Closet Rhymes, thought you don't need to read that(though you should since its Angel Pair).**

**Angel Pair is my life okay, just, BABIES YES.**

**I meant to have this up sooner but well, life.**

**Enjoy this new one-shot addition to Angel Pair~**

**And yes this will stay a one-shot.**

* * *

Feli twirled his fork, taking another bite of pasta. He was happier than normal, and the reason for this was sitting across from him. England had agreed to have lunch with him! There they are, eating pasta, together. Italy could almost feel his soul leaving his body from happiness, like in those anime things Kiku does.

"Ve~I'm really happy you agreed to come with me today England!" He chirped, smiling brightly at the blonde.

Arthur, fidgeted, a bit embarrassed but pleased. Normally he'd never agree to this but, Italy was one of the nicer nations and less annoying one. His ve and love of pasta was kinda…endearing, of course he'd never admit to thinking that.

Plus he had helped him out the other day so Britain figured he owed him this.

"It was no trouble chap." He replied, taking a sip of the tea had ordered, grimacing just a bit.

A bit bitter for his liking, he'd rather have it more sweet. Leaning across the table Arthur picked up four sweeteners for it.

"…You like it sweet?" Italy tilted his head, rather surprised by the action.

Arthur glanced up at him and rolled his green eyes just a tad exasperated, "Yes I do. Is it so strange that I actually enjoy sweets?"

"Mmm, no I guess not. Carino people do like sweets it seems ve~!" He smiled again, and Arthur looked down at his drink feeling weird.

Maybe he went a bit overboard with the sugar…and what was carino? He needed to brush up on his Italian.

"Oh no! England you've barely eaten any of your pasta!" The horrified exclamation from Italy made Arthur's attention snap back to him.

A glance at his lunch plate made him feel a bit bad, he really had just been pushing it around while taking a few bites. That was just impolite since Italy was paying for his meal.

"Sorry chap, I guess I was just distra-Blimey!" Arthur squeaked when a fork was shoved at his face. "What the bloody hell Italy!?"

"Ve~I'll help you eat coniglio birichino!" Feli was determined for Arthur to eat some pasta, it was the greatest dish in the whole world after all!

His cheeks brightened to a delightful shade of bright pink, and Arthur glanced awkwardly around. This was unnecessary, he could eat just fine on his bloody own!

It's so sweet though Arthur! A fairy friend of his, that followed the pair, giggled.

Isn't it one of the most romantic things~? Another whispered.

So sweet! They cooed, giggling some more.

Bloody fairies. Next time he was putting on the repellent.

But he was a romantic (this he blamed various Queens and Shakespeare for), and this was one of his couple fantasies. He'd humor the man then politely tell him he could eat on his own. Yes, that was perfect.

Arthur leaned a bit forward and took a bite from the fork, thanking every deity he could remember that none of the others were there. With a swallow, England felt a pang of guilt. It was rather nice pasta and he had been wasting it. Not very gentlemanly either.

"Er, well thank you for the uh, assistance but I can feed myself from now on." With a cough, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and started to eat.

Italy tilted his head, pouting just a bit. Of course Inghilterra could eat by himself, but what if he couldn't properly enjoy it? Oh, the horror! He grimaced, a strange look for the normally happy guy, but it soon went away. Plus, it was kinda nice to feed someone pasta. Fratello never let him do it anymore, Doitsu would turn a weird reddish purple color and say no, while Kiku said he'd prefer to take pictures.

He liked helping and being needed.

"Okay then carino~!" With a sunny look, Feli ate his food with a gusto only he, his brother, and America had.

Raising a bushy eyebrow, England shook his head. This was so strange but a bit nice. A sip of his sweet tea made his lips quirk up, yeah this was lovely.

Not that he'd say it out loud mind you.

Of course meanwhile as this was happening a handsome Japanese man was frantically taking notes nearby in disguise.

"Hungary-san shall be very interested in this." With a final click of a camera, the personification of Japan disappeared to spread the word of a new and glorious pairing with a fellow yaoi fan.

Arthur paused, shivering a bit. He felt a sudden dread and looked around to see if Russia was nearby. No, nothing.

"Ve~Are you okay?" Feli asked in concern, seeing the shiver.

"...Fine I suppose. Yes, just fine." With a nod, he opened his briefcase that he had brought from the meeting with him. "I have something here for you, a present. N-Not for anything special! Just a thank you."

Taking out a colorful bag tied together with a ribbon, Arthur handed his gently to Italy. With a small ve~ of curiosity, he untied the ribbon. Inside were various sugar cookies shaped as different things. Some were stars, a few were shaped like hearts, and others were bunnies. They actually looked edible, though Italy still paled a bit. The Brit's reputation for his awful cooking rather infamous.

"They are in fact edible, git." Arthur muttered, recognizing that look and feeling a little hurt. "I'm not a great cook, I'll admit it. Maybe I wasn't the best parent ever either. But I did learn how to bake simple cookies like these for my children, and they've never gotten stomach aches. So just, enjoy I guess."

He wiped his mouth to get rid of any sauce or crumbs, and stood up to leave. Britain stood still for moment, taking a breath. There was no real reason he was saying this but…

"You may call me Arthur if you'd like." There he'd said it. "D-Don't get any ideas though!"

Arthur walked briskly, ignoring the fairies coos about his behavior. He also ignored the cry that sounded behind him.

"Ve~Please call me Feliciano!"

Italians are just as weird as Americans he decided.

* * *

**I tried to keep them not to OOC. I think I did a better job this time, after all, practice makes perfect!**

**AND THINGS ARE MOVING FAST HERE. I see you being a tsuntsun Iggy, don't you lie to me.**

**To explain the food thing, while it's canon that Iggy is an awful cook(though he can make glorious tea) I think that while having children/colonies he did try very hard to learn how to make stuff they'd like. He can only cook 3 things decently in my headcanon:**

**Tea**

**Sugar cookies**

**And soup because kids get sick.**

**For my headcanon about him enjoying sweets, I blame 2p!England. It just fits okay. Don't worry though, he'd never act like an Alfred about sweets.**

**It's very important and special that they can call each other by their human names. Realize the significance!**

**...I'm not even sorry for the Kiku scene._ It had to be done._**

**Notes:**

**_Coniglio Birichino_: fluffy bunny**

**_Fratello_: Brother**

**_Inghilterra_: England**

**_Carino_: Cute/Cutie**


End file.
